Question: Last week, Omar and Michael decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Emily to time them with a stopwatch. Omar sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 53.55 seconds. When it was Michael's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 28.62 seconds. How much faster was Michael than Omar in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Michael was than Omar, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Omar's time - Michael's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ Michael was 24.93 seconds faster than Omar.